1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a key lock core and a key lock core assembly using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a long time, padlocks are widely used in various devices and products that need to be secured. The products, such as cabinets, suitcases, travel bags and any electronic devices, use padlocks to avoid unauthorized people to open and take out stuff from the products. Tourists normally put a padlock on the suitcase to avoid things contained in the suitcase from being stolen during air, sea or land transportation.
For safety reasons, the security check during transporting is more and more stringent. The baggage and suitcases used during travel are needed to pass several security checks, especially for the baggage transported by the airline. To check the baggage, the securities in the airport need to unlock the locks on the baggage. However, since different key cores are unlocked by different keys, the key unlocking process is time-consuming for baggage checking.